Crystallize
by IWEYC
Summary: Everyone bearing aura had a semblance - some people had their glyphs, others had their speed, while me? I could control dust. (First person pov.)


**I am, so so sorry for the wait on every single story I have in the making. From school to life in general I lost interest in my writings. I'll offer a longer explanation at the end of the chapter. Also an explanation as to why I started a new story instead of finishing the old ones or even starting magnesium.**

 **This was beta'd by someone very dear and close to my heart. Thank you, I love you so much! 3**

* * *

"Thank you, sir."

I easily paid the old man the correct amount of lien for my purchase, flashing him a friendly smile as I stuffed the newly acquired dust crystals - ice crystals, pure and cut - into a pouch I stored safely within my pocket. He returned my smile in kind, nodding at me as he tended to the cash register, opening the cash box and putting the lien in their respective positions.

I glanced to the side and saw the small stand filled with comics and magazines, "I'm just gonna look around more. That okay with you?"

I hardly doubted he'd have any sort of problem with the matter - it was just the principle of it all, in light of being a polite customer, I figured it couldn't hurt. His response was nothing short of what I expected: another quick nod as he gestured to the general area of the store, as if to say 'Feel free to look around.'

I gave him my thanks for a second time and made my way to the comic book stand, and promptly had to contain my childish excitement as I looked through every single book that lay on the stand, carefully scanning for a certain series of books in particular…

Aha!

I caught the one, singular book I had been yearning for quite some time now, resisting the urge to giddily jump up and down in joy like a child would in a toy store. Though, I supposed that was the case in this situation. Quickly I scanned through some of the first pages, my lips curled into a smile that definitely reached my eyes.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh my gosh!"

Exactly! Wait, what?

I tilted my head to the side, like a lost and confused puppy, as I turned slightly to face the person that had, coincidentally, worded my exact thoughts - at the exact same time, I might add. My eyes were rewarded with possibly one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen, and that was high praise, considering the fact that I had seven beautiful sisters and an equally as beautiful mother.

Love you, mom.

She wore a black combat dress, frills of red present at the tips of her skirt; a cloak of pure red that reminded me of a ruby - sticking out through the hood of her cloak, I could see her neat, black hair with red tips, a fine complement to her combat dress, which had relatively the same fashion sense. Her wide, silver eyes, filled with innocence, curiosity, and pure excitement caused my cheeks to heat the slightest amount until they were an almost unnoticeable shade of red.

I caught myself staring longer than I should have, coughing awkwardly to the side as I said as suavely as I could, "Hello to you too. I don't believe we've met Ms…?"

That was perfect, surely!

I wasn't prepared, however, for the girl's answer to include squealing and practically shaking in place, like she was holding in the urge to jump up and down in excitement - an action I had held myself back from naught, but a few minutes ago. Seconds, really. Her hood fell fully from her face to reveal her smile, rivaling even the sun with how bright it shone; it made my cheeks grow a shade darker, though, just by a tinge, if not even less.

"Are you a fan of X-ray and Vav too!? Oh my gosh I love it too! I like it when they go blam!" A quick karate chop at thin air. "And then wam!" She jabbed her arm forward in a dramatic sucker punch. "And ka-slam!" Her arm came down in a hammer-like motion.

She proceeded to imitate kung-fu fighting sound, waving her arms sporadically around her, with the occasional sound of an explosion, followed by more sporadic arm gestures.

…

What?

I couldn't hold it in - I doubled over in laughter, feeling tears form at the corners of my eyes as she stopped in the middle of an overexaggerated 'Kaboom!' to look at me, face turning a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment.

"W-What's so funny!?" She demanded cutely, cheeks puffed in an attempt to look somewhat angry. Her failure to do so just made it all the more hilarious.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." I waved my arms in front of my face in a placating gesture as my laughter came to an end, wiping stray tears from my eyes. "But yes, I'm quite the fan of X-ray and Vav myself."

Just for show, I made some karate chops of my own.

She beamed at me, "That's cool!" She looked at my general appearance - an iron chestplate covered my chest, protecting it from a potentially devastating demise by sword or claw. My lightweight gauntlets, made of a blinding white mixed in with rings of gold, helped me with my semblance should it have somehow have gotten too out of hand. It hasn't happened yet, of course, but I suppose they do create a nice fashion statement. Her gasp is what followed.

"Are you a huntsman?!" She asked excitedly.

I chuckled, "I wish, but no, I'm only trying to become a hunter in training. I enrolled for Beacon and its initiation is soon."

That didn't diminish her excitement, however, and she looked up at me in awe with wide eyes. "Beacon? That's even cooler! My big sister is going there too! Wait, do you have a weapon?! What weapon do you use!?"

I idly wondered if everything she said was this energetic, and if she switched topics this quickly all the time.

Nevertheless, I went with it, a small smirk forming on my face, "That, my friend, is a secret for another day."

My expectations were again shattered, as she did something I never thought to be more persuasive than my sisters ever before.

She pouted.

She. Pouted.

Oh, and did I mention she was using her puppy eyes?

No?

Well she was using her puppy eyes.

Whimpering, she clasped her hands in front of her face, eyes widening with lips set into a sad frown that could have even the grimm begging for mercy. She drew out a single word that almost broke what little composure I had left, "Please?"

My visage threatened to crumble right then and there, but thanks to whatever higher being up there, a desire not to reveal my secret - and only - weapon to a girl that I had just met 10 minutes ago, one who was no older than 17, or just plain luck, I reeled my emotions back in. Settling for nothing more than the crossing of my arms, I tilted my head upwards, proud of myself for not having succumbed to whatever unknown power this girl contained.

"Sorry, but-!"

The door to Dust 'Till Dawn promptly slammed open, startling the mere three occupants before the unexpected arrival of noise. The shopkeeper manning the register let out a yelp, as the first thing in his line of sight just so happened to be the interior of the barrel of a cane that just so happened to be a gun.

Can't have a weapon without it also being a gun, I suppose.

Easily, though, I recognized the cane as well as its wielder, quickly throwing my fellow comic book lover down behind the racks of dust vials without so much as making a sound. She looked startled, rightfully so, but I proceeded to put a hand to muffle her as I surveyed the scene with a cautious eye.

The overwhelming amount of strength the girl possessed surprised me for nearly the umpteenth time today, helplessly grunting as she pushed me down to the ground in a quick reversal and ran off to go what all the commotion entailed.

"That's Roman Torchwick!" I yelled, art of stealth forgotten. "You don't-!"

My worry faded as she swiftly pulled out a rifle colored red with black lining out of god knows where. Her grin screamed pure insanity as she dashed towards the group of criminals, tons upon tons of... rose petals?

How the hell did she drop rose petals as she ran? Where did they even come from?

I diminished the thoughts from my head, panic consuming me as I ran out from behind my cover - greeting me was the sight of the girl amassing an utter beatdown in her favor against the rundown group of half a dozen criminals for hire.

Rose petals fluttered in her wake, dashing from one spot to the next faster than the mind could comprehend - she knocked one of her opponents down with the butt of her rifle and pulled the trigger, twirling rapidly and effectively knocking another criminal of his feet. She spun the rifle around with both hands, gracefully dodging a poorly aimed shot out of a now smoking pistol barrel, and she clicked something. Mechanical whirs and the turning of gears followed quickly after as the rifle expanded, changed; transformed into something that was not an everyday sight, even within Remnant's standards.

It transformed into a scythe.

A fucking scythe.

A scythe that, upon evolution, squashed a third gang member like an ant, the blunt end digging into his skin and burying him further and further into the ground. She fingered the trigger a second time, a bullet whizzing out from which the first one came. Unsurprisingly, recoiling heavily and causing the scythe-wielder to spin in a wide arc, catching the remaining gang members with the edge of her blade and throwing them onto the ground to join the temporary slumber party, in which only criminals were invited to.

I watched as Roman walked out the window that the girl had completely shattered by jumping through it, completely unfazed by the notion of it, much less the action itself. His cocky strut, however, threw me into my own sense of action, and my hand flew down to my pockets to rummage out something to aid my new friend of sorts, who was, apparently, completely unaware of the dangers the man she faced posed. My fingers wrapped around the cool, smooth texture of the recently acquired dust crystals, and I grinned, quickly pulling them out and concentrating; mentally picturing a weapon, one that could potentially save this girl from an impending doom.

A sword... yes, that would do nicely.

I pictured every precise detail, every edge and every curve, forming, to my liking, what I thought would best suit me in a fight against one of the most wanted criminals of Vale. What I imagined slowly replicated itself right before my eyes, the crystal expanding and forming every exact feature that I had expected it to - a far cry to any normal hunter's weapon, but alas, my semblance was definitely a unique one.

So was my weapon preference, apparently.

I ran outside just in time to witness Torchwick lift up the barrel of his cane and expel the scope, closing one eye and peering through the magnified glass at his designates target.

Roman smirked, "I'm afraid this... is where we part ways."

The trigger had been pulled, and I rushed in to intercept it, hands gripping the cold substance tightly and body moving to meet the explosive bullet halfway. I got into a basic defensive stance, letting the tip of my sword hit the ground with a thud as I readied myself, eyeing the ball of pure energy with eagle-like perception. My eyes widened in exertion as I slashed up, watching the resulting effect be an arc of blue energy speeding towards the offender with a speed that put even that girl to shame. The two sparks clashed against each other, one pushing against the other in a fight for dominance to reach its target first.

Eventually, mine won.

The blue light vaporized the purple ball of energy, free of its barrier and racing towards its prey without the hindering force of Roman's bullet.

However, it didn't connect.

He stepped to the side as casually as one would walking to school on a Monday morning, smirking at the outcome as opposed to the expected fear of being faced with not one, but two teenagers armed with dangerous weapons. I growled, looking towards the girl - I'll call her 'Rose' for now, y'know, because of the rose petals she constantly litters on the ground - for confirmation, which she gave with a simple nod of her head.

We charged as a team, one outspeeding the other - though it's obvious as to who - and engaging the the enemy, scythe raised overhead only to be brought down quickly in a powerful slash with the force of a freight train.

Which, of course, was easily countered by the criminal skillfully hooking the handle with the front edge of his cane and throwing 'Rose' down back onto the street.

I came in next, narrowing my eyes in concentration and bringing my sword to my hip for a quick jab at his rib cage. His smug grin never left as he blocked it with ease using the side of his cane, repositioning the angle of my thrust and jabbing the end of his cane into my stomach.

My eyes widened as I realized his finger was pulling back against the trigger, ready to let a round explode straight into the middle of my chest; only to be stopped, however, as a bullet, courtesy of Rose herself, whizzed by and grazed the top of his bowler hat. He muttered in what I assumed was annoyance as he swiftly swiped the cane up, knocking my head back and sending me flying to the ground through the mere action of raising his arm alone. Shaking my head to distill the dazed state I had been put in, I grimaced as I witnessed 'Rose' engage the man again, a whirlwind of strikes from her scythe that seemed to never connect with the man and his uncanny ability to dodge whatever we threw at him.

I dug down deep into the depths of my mental state and crafted something else through imagination: a gun, a particularly large gun, which I added my own modifications to quickly, realizing the fact that I had little time to spare. The sword transformed, thankfully, in quite a swift pace, and shifted into what I had desired it to be - every eloquent detail and every precise marking. I grabbed the second dust crystal from out of the confines of my pocket and willed it to meld into what I commanded it to, pleading for the process to go faster as I saw my new friend being knocked around by potentially one of the most dangerous criminals in all of Vale.

The result was a spiky ball that radiated pure energy; one that could fit perfectly into the gun with ease. I hurriedly stuck the makeshift bullet into the clip, cocking back the hammer and taking my aim through the midst of the clash between two forces. I caught 'Rose's' eye and she grinned, realizing quickly enough what I planned to do, and with newfound strength, she fought back against Roman's onslaught of attacks, spinning around her scythe and slicing at the criminal, a feat that would turn a normal man to ribbons - literally.

I waited, shifting my aim to fit my desired target, standing by until the exact right moment to strike, my finger inching towards the trigger at every passing second.

There!

My finger finally met the trigger, pressing down on the object and watching as the spiky 'dust ball' zoomed towards our opponent - 'Rose' jumping out of the projectile's range swiftly enough, still however in a stance, should Roman pull any other tricks up his sleeve. The ball collided against the man's cane, which was merely what he expected; what he didn't expect, though, was for it to, upon impact, explode into crystals of ice, effectively grounding the criminal and restricting him from any further movement. A satisfied smirk grew onto my face as I looked to 'Rose', an expression of pride adorning her facial features as well - which, however, all faded away once we saw how smug Roman Torchwick still was.

"Well you've got me." Roman Torchwick sighed dramatically. "Me, the famous criminal of Vale, outdone by a pair of kids. Oh woe is me."

I raised an eyebrow at the act, internally grimacing at his lack of fear. "So we have. And why, might I ask, aren't you shivering in fear about that fact that you're probably about to serve a life sentence or two in prison?"

That and the fact that he wasn't shivering despite being trapped in one large crystal of ice, but I didn't word that out, it'd take away from the suave line.

"Prison," the word made Roman burst into a hysterical laughing fit, "please, you kids never learn. Did you really think I would have came here with just the help of a measly amount of hired bodyguards? No! They weren't even worth the money!"

His smile turned dark, a foreign emotion swirling in his emerald eyes. "I brought help. And that help may be closer than you think. Nighty night, little ones."

The last thing I remember was hearing the roaring sound of chopper blades spinning in the air, and 'Rose's' scream. Right before I let out a scream of my own as I felt a searing pain race its way across my back.

I blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: So...where do I start? I'm, first off, very, very sorry sbout the delay in updating any of my stories in general - let's just say I lost inspiration, because I really have no orher excuse other than my pure, unadulterated laziness. I know y'all are probably pissed at me for leaving without any notification of doing so whatsoever, since some of you actually seem to enjoy my stories for whatever reason, and I get it. I just drew a blank, I guess; lost interest and also lost where I was going with the stories. When I write I don't come in with a plan - I go with the flow and write whatever if feel is necessary, adding and omitting certain parts to make the story what I want it to be. In that regard I never exactly have a certain ifea of where the plot will go, which ultimately results in me eventually having a lack of ideas thus making me give up on the story. Because I'm lazy. However, I guess you could say I found new inspiration - inspiration that I never before thought i would have, ever. I hope my ramblings somewhat do my major tardiness justice. I started this new story because I had ideas, and that's really it. I like the concept, but it was mainly because I had ideas. It's an unoriginal concept anyways.**

 **Thank you again to my beta. ;)**

 **My sincerest apologies. If you hate me you hate me, I'll have to deal with that. But if anyone enjoyed this story I must thank you. This was my first attempt at a first person pov, so all the major mishaps are gonna be fixed as the story progresses. I hope. But to those who are waiting for my other stories, I'll try to get them out to you guys as soon as I can. Summer gives me a bunch of time to do random crap.**

 **Farewell to thee.**


End file.
